


DC Universe RPs

by flickawhip



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2009)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Plant Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: ArchivingYep.
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Diana Prince | Wonder Woman, Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy, Kate Kane/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 19





	1. Diana Prince/Harley Quinn - Part 1

Diana Prince/Wonder WomanLast Saturday at 03:01  
Born to Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, Diana lived a serene and joyful life until the intervention of Steve Trevor upon the island of Themyscira. A tournament was held among the Amazons to determine the representative that would return to Man's World along with Trevor. Diana defeated the other Amazons but was tasked with the final challenge, deflecting a bullet fired from a gun by her mother. After winning the contest Diana was awarded a suit of armor and the Lasso of Truth and left for the United States, though upon her arrival she was arrested and detained in a cell. Falling into despair, Diana was visited by the Gods of Olympus in their animal forms: a peacock, deer, owl, mouse, eagle, dove and tortoise, who granted her the gifts of strength, speed, endurance, empathy and flight. Shortly after coming to the outside world, Diana interrupted a terrorist attack and was named "Wonder Woman" by the press. She continued to use her gifts to fight for peace and justice in Man's World. She later fought who she thought to be Ares, though in truth it was Phobos and Deimos who were disguised as their father. Fearing that she would eventually discover the truth and free Ares from his prison beneath Themyscira, the Gods of Olympus sent Phobos and Deimos to erase all memory of Themyscira from Diana's mind. The twin gods were unable to erase the memory, so instead they later implanted false memories regarding her home to deceive Diana, leading to a completely separate origin story and causing her to hallucinate new adventures. Diana was unaware that her memories had been tampered with, and believed the falsifications until her search for the truth led her to Ares himself years later. Now, she was aligned with the Evil Harley Quinn secretly in-love.

Harley QuinnLast Saturday at 03:08  
Harley had been nearby when Diana first began to come a little undone, crying softly over her stolen and warped memories, moving to help her up and lead her away, growling angrily in Diana's mother's face as she took the woman home. That had been a few months back, but now Harley was fully in love with Diana.

"Hey Puddin' Pop.... how you feelin?"

Harley spoke softly, settling on the bed beside the half-asleep Diana, smiling softly at her.

Diana Prince/Wonder WomanLast Saturday at 03:09  
Diana smiled slowly waking up stretching "mmm Harleen?"  
reaching out for her sweet girl

Harley QuinnLast Saturday at 03:12  
Harley smiled, curling an arm over Diana, kissing her cheek softly. "That's me babydoll." She spoke softly, lightly stroking a hand over Diana's ribs. "Someone's been wriggling again... nightmares?"

Diana Prince/Wonder WomanLast Saturday at 03:13  
"yeah...the memories returning, trying to make sense of everything" she teared up nuzzling up "how are you so bright eyed and bushy tail?"

Harley QuinnLast Saturday at 03:15  
"Someone had to feed you Puddin'...." Harley teased, kissing Diana gently as she wrapped herself around Diana, her voice gentle. "Make sure my sweet girl isn't all starved and weak." She spoke gently, her voice tender. "I'm sorry it's so hard for you Puddin' Pop... someone so sweet shouldn't be hurting."

Diana Prince/Wonder WomanLast Saturday at 03:16  
Diana smiled softly playing with one of Harley's pigtails "i'll get over it...one day...thank you.." she chuckled softly at being called Puddin' Pop "really?"  
grabbing her phone checking messages "so is The Joker still bothering you cutie?"

Harley QuinnLast Saturday at 03:20  
Harley smiled, giggling softly. "Yeah really, you're cute." She teased softly. "Mmm, no... He about wet himself the time he came sniffing around and you answered the door, remember? He hasn't tried anything since..."  
She paused then whispered. "Besides, I'm way more interested in my Wonderful Woman."

Diana Prince/Wonder WomanLast Saturday at 03:22  
"oh yeah thought he had seen a Ghost and I told him Bruce was hot on his trail and that he wasn't welcome here anymore" smirking and leaning in for a kiss

Harley QuinnLast Saturday at 03:24  
Harley smiled, kissing Diana softly, stroking a hand into her hair. "Mmmm, pretty sure that was the first night we actually shared a bed... you got all nervous and cute."

Diana Prince/Wonder WomanLast Saturday at 03:26  
"I wasn't aware that my Baby Psycho would make me feel so beautiful and loved...I love you Harleen" she smiled again "besides...i'm used to the childish antics and gum popping now" kissing her girl again

Harley QuinnLast Saturday at 03:27  
Harley giggled, kissing Diana gently. "I'd go psycho on that stupid bat for hurting you Puddin Pop." She was smirking as she added. "We should eat... wanna see what I gotchu?"

Diana Prince/Wonder WomanLast Saturday at 03:28  
chuckling softly into the kiss, holding hands "mmm yeah...I think the Bat was chasing tail..mainly Cat Woman..." rubbing Harley's chest "oo yeah i'm starving"

Harley QuinnLast Saturday at 03:30  
Harley smiled, pulling the bags of food onto the bed, handing Diana a drink of coffee. "We got sandwiches... or beignets."

Diana Prince/Wonder WomanLast Saturday at 03:32  
"mmm yay" sitting up to take a sip "wow look at you all caring...it's really cute" as she nibbled on a Beignet "you are really going out of your way for me Harleen"

Harley QuinnLast Saturday at 03:34  
"It's nice having a proper friend." Harley admitted softly. "A proper girlfriend is even better." She was smiling as she picked at the food before adding a sweeter. "Besides, who wouldn't fall for the Wonderful Diana Prince? Huh?"

Diana Prince/Wonder WomanLast Saturday at 03:35  
"mmm yeah you're my little Baby Psycho full of surprises" nodding and eating "you're drooling my love" chuckling and kissing her girl, powdery lips "i'm falling for you too"

Harley QuinnLast Saturday at 17:34  
Harley smiled into the kisses. "My girl, so cute all sugar and spice."

Diana Prince/Wonder WomanLast Saturday at 17:51  
flexing a bit for reactions smiling and staring "you are adorable, how did you win my heart?" kissing Harley again

Harley QuinnLast Saturday at 17:53  
"Mmm, could it be protecting my sexy strong girl?" Harley teased, kissing Diana softly, lovingly. "I knew you needed me and wow, if you aren't adorable all tired and clingy."

Diana Prince/Wonder WomanLast Saturday at 17:55  
Diana chuckled "it could be yes, so...what does my Baby Psycho want/need right now? don't make me get my Lasso and find out" teasing and rubbing her foot over Harley's

Harley QuinnLast Saturday at 17:59  
Harley giggled, finishing her food and drink before putting the bags aside so they had space. "What I want right now?" She teased, leaning to kiss Diana again, slightly more forcefully. "Is you... naked... in bed with me... I want you to moan for me."

Diana Prince/Wonder WomanLast Saturday at 18:01  
finishing aswell smiling "mmm come here" gripping her girl closer returning the kiss, tongues dancing, gasping at the next few words "anything for you Harleen...anything" Diana smiled undressing

Harley QuinnLast Saturday at 18:43  
Harley smiled, undressing herself and moving to kiss Diana again. "Mmm, such a sweet girl, so trusting... love you Puddin' Pop."

Diana Prince/Wonder WomanToday at 04:59  
"lovely body" kissing back bare chest to chest now "I love you so much Harleen Quinzel" Diana kissed her girl's nose softly then offered her neck and chest to the hungry Harley

Harley QuinnToday at 19:17  
Harley giggled softly. "You are so cute." Harley was smiling as she kissed Diana softly, moving to gently suckle at her chest.

Diana Prince/Wonder WomanToday at 19:20  
"you are" teasing back with a kiss, moaning and playing with her girl's hair "omg that big sexy mouth" gasping and slowly grinding

Harley QuinnToday at 19:22  
"Mmm, my gorgeous girl." Harley purred, gripping Diana's hips as she suckled, gently nudging a knee between Diana's thighs. "Grind on it babygirl."

Diana Prince/Wonder WomanToday at 19:24  
"oooo pushy" trying not to laugh as she enjoyed and grinded more, flexing again and sucking on her girl's neck and chest in return "I love your tits babe" licking around one

Harley QuinnToday at 19:27  
"Mmm, thanks gorgeous girl." Harley smiled, kissing Diana's neck. "My sweet Prince."

Diana Prince/Wonder WomanToday at 19:29  
Diana smiled big holding on tight as she moaned loudly from the grinding, kissing, and suckling "mmm omg" pushing Harley down for her to put that mouth to better use  
"you have soft skin and an amazing mouth" sliding her feet over Harley's back

Harley QuinnToday at 21:53  
"Mmm, you want me to lick it better babe?"

Diana Prince/Wonder WomanToday at 21:53  
"please do babe" she nodded laying back  
"I can't see myself without you now Baby Psycho"

Harley QuinnToday at 21:57  
"You won't ever have to miss me..." Harley promised, lapping at Diana's clit.

Diana Prince/Wonder WomanToday at 21:58  
Diana smiled, toes curled into Harley's hair "omg yesss" holding the bedpost, chuckling at her girl's eyes on her chest, rubbing them "my boob girl"

Harley QuinnToday at 22:14  
"Mmm, you have a beautiful chest babe." Harley murred, upping her pace and adding a quieter. "Now ride my tongue baby, let me taste you."

Diana Prince/Wonder WomanToday at 22:15  
"you too cutie" she sighed in pleasure riding that amazing tongue, holding the back of her lover's head  
"love those diamonds on your ass too" arching more to get that long tongue deeper

Harley QuinnToday at 22:21  
"Mmm, diamonds for my diamond." Harley purred, lapping deeper and more firmly.

Diana Prince/Wonder WomanToday at 22:24  
smiling, breathing heavy as gripped a pigtail cumming hard, toes curled "omg Harley how did you get sooo gooood"

Harley QuinnToday at 22:37  
"Mmm, practice... and self-belief."


	2. Kate Kane/Lena Luthor  - Part 1

Batwoman/Kate KaneYesterday at 22:51  
Three years after Batman mysteriously disappeared, Gotham is a city in despair, and it's under the watch of Jacob Kane and his military-grade Crows Private Security, which now protects the city with omnipresent firepower and militia. When the Alice in Wonderland gang targets the firm, Kane's daughter Kate returns home, deciding that if she wants to help her family and her city, she'll have to become the one thing her father loathes -- a dark knight vigilante. With the help of her stepsister Mary and the crafty Luke Fox, the son of Wayne Enterprises' tech guru Lucius Fox, Kate Kane continues the legacy of her missing cousin, Bruce Wayne. Armed with a passion for social justice and a flair for speaking her mind, Kate soars through the shadowed streets of Gotham as Batwoman. She attended a dinner with the rest of the Justice League and DEO, also meeting Lena Luthor there and they struck a friendship. Months later during a bad storm, Kate heard a knock on the door "who could be out on this kind of night?"

Lena LuthorYesterday at 22:56  
Lena Luthor had not really meant to seek help from Kate Kane, from anyone at all. She had thought she could contain the pain from her life. She thought having fought with her brother, then her father, she would win. She had not run, she had been hurt, bruised and kicked to the curb. At the time she had found the woman's card in her pocket, reading the address and curling her arms around herself as she headed toward Kate's home, soaked through with rain and fighting the need to cry, knocking weakly on the door with a sigh.  
She had looked up when Kate opened the door, speaking softly and weakly. "Hello...Kate?"

Batwoman/Kate KaneYesterday at 22:57  
Kate opened the door looking down to see Lena crying "omg what are you doing out at this time of night? you're gonna catch cold...Lena come in" as she helped the woman to her feet leading her inside

Lena LuthorYesterday at 23:04  
Lena had stood slowly, letting Kate help her inside, finding herself letting out the whole story. "I had to get away I just.... I needed to be with someone kinder.... than them."

Batwoman/Kate KaneYesterday at 23:06  
"your Brother again? I warned him not to mess with me before...want something to drink?" as she helped Lena to the coach then grabbed some glasses and poured them a drink  
"so you know that Kara is Supergirl...well let me break the ice just a bit more....i'm Batwoman...Batman's Cousin"

Lena LuthorYesterday at 23:24  
Lena nodded meekly, following Kate to the sofa, moving reluctantly to accept the drink, smiling softly. "Batwoman huh? I wondered why she sounded so... sexy."

Batwoman/Kate KaneYesterday at 23:26  
laughing softly as she sat down with her friend "smug, beautiful, and a charmer?" taking a sip helping Lena out of her shoes, rubbing her feet as they talked

Lena LuthorYesterday at 23:28  
"I try..." Lena murmured, almost moaning at the way Kate rubbed her feet. "I'm so glad you gave me that card.... makes me feel... safer."

Batwoman/Kate KaneYesterday at 23:30  
"it should, that was my focus and Kara told me you were lonely" Kate smiled staring "didn't think you batted for this team too"  
she worked the soles good with her knuckles "I have something else to tell you..."

Lena LuthorYesterday at 23:33  
"Mmm, I didn't used to but... one too many smacks from men who can't handle someone with confidence pushed me into the arms of an ex friend..." Lena sighed, shrugging as she added. "It's so much easier with you... feels... natural." She had bitten her lower lip. "Oh?"

Batwoman/Kate KaneYesterday at 23:37  
"I will not tolerate that behavior...men think they are superior" taking a deep breath "from what I've witnessed...that's not true" smiling at the lip bite "yeah...I was a lonely teen once, lost my Mother and Sister, my Father didn't want me to join Crow so I went to camp...met a girl, fell in love then was released for homosexual activities...and the rest is History, i'm part of the Justice League, a Vigilante saving the World" smelling the woman's feet making a face then slowly laying down holding Lena  
"met another beautiful woman" smiling

Lena LuthorYesterday at 23:46  
Lena smiled slightly, curling her arms around Kate once she had put the glass aside, kissing her gently, taking her chance. "Well, I'm glad you found me..." She teased softly, running a light hand over Kate's strong shoulders and back. "You deserve to be loved.... so loved." She paused before adding. "I'll even let you wash my feet."

Batwoman/Kate KaneYesterday at 23:49  
Kate smiled kissing back feeling attracted to Lena, holding her and wearing black tanktop and jeans, barefoot aswell "you too" laughing and wrinkling her nose "about that.." teasing and kissing her girl again, hands moving down to cup that cute ass

Lena LuthorYesterday at 23:53  
Lena laughed, kissing Kate and cupping her face in her hands. "Mmm, we can sort that out later..." She teased. "I could spend a few hours kissing you."

Batwoman/Kate KaneYesterday at 23:55  
staring with a smirk as her face was cupped, loving those warm hands "so..what I was trying to say Lena.." laughing and getting distracted again "oh not, not that look...i'm a softie for that look and that laugh" kissing on Lena's cheeks and neck "mmm maybe if you put your hand down further, you'll understand what I was trying to say"

Lena LuthorToday at 00:07  
Lena smiled softly, kissing Kate softly, teasingly trailing a hand south, gasping softly but not pulling back, kissing Kate a little more passionately. "Babe... are you.... is that you... or a toy?"

Batwoman/Kate KaneToday at 00:08  
Kate kissed back then sucked softly over her girl's neck adjusting, semi-hard "that's what I was trying to tell you...that's all me babe"  
making out heavy

Lena LuthorToday at 00:11  
Lena shivered and moaned softly. "Mmm, well I'm not afraid of that... if you promise to be gentle?" She spoke softly, kissing Kate again before whispering a quieter. "I love you, Kate.... with or without this... I love you."

Batwoman/Kate KaneToday at 00:13  
"I promise, as long as you enjoy every minute of the passion Lena" Kate smiled softly helping Lena with her top loving her bigger chest "mmm love you too" kissing down to suckle a tit "those eyes are trouble" loving those blue eyes

Lena LuthorToday at 00:19  
Kate's words made Lena smile, she had trusted her enough to let her take her top, stroking Kate's hair as she suckled. "I'm sure I'll enjoy it... all of it."

Batwoman/Kate KaneToday at 00:22  
"all 9 inches?" as she pulled her own top off rubbing her chest on Lena's "mmm lets go to bed, it's warmer" Kate's bangs were in her eyes as she stood to help her woman up  
"so Harley and Diana got closer"

Lena LuthorToday at 00:39  
"9? That's so hot... bigger than my exes." Lena teased, giggling and nodding. "Harl got so sweet on Di.... no wonder they both want us to get it on."

Batwoman/Kate KaneToday at 00:40  
"i'm not bragging" laughing and walking Lena to the bedroom, her hand on that ass "my woman now" pulling her closer and kissing her deep as they got into bed, sliding her pants off, her cock was fully erect, then helping Lena out of her pants and undies "beautiful soft baby skin"

Lena LuthorToday at 01:12  
Lena smiled, letting Kate strip her and kissing Kate softly as she settled on the bed. "All that for me?" She asked teasingly, moving to rub her chest against Kate's cock, kissing the tip softly.

Batwoman/Kate KaneToday at 01:13  
"all of it Ms. Luthor, you like control, have at it" smiling and laying back "mmmm damn that feels good girl, they're beautiful and soft"  
moving Lena's hair back

Lena LuthorToday at 01:45  
"Just like you." Lena murred, moving to suck softly at Kate's cock, moaning at the taste, loving every inch.

Batwoman/Kate KaneToday at 01:46  
"mmm there we go, sexy mouth working my cock" Kate smiled blushing and enjoying the feeling, her foot rubbing Lena's leg softly  
"you're safe with me"

Lena LuthorToday at 01:51  
"Mmm, you make me feel safe babe." Lena promised, moving to suck Kate's cock a little more, her voice soft. "Safe... and really wet."

Batwoman/Kate KaneToday at 01:52  
"mmm damn if you get anymore sexier" smiling big and leaning over kissing her woman, pulling her ontop so she could slide her cock in now that it was soaked

Lena LuthorToday at 02:12  
Lena moaned softly, kissing Kate even as she sank down onto her cock. "Mmm, baby... so gentle."

Batwoman/Kate KaneToday at 02:13  
smacking her woman's ass setting a pace slowly "well for now, I know you want it bad" Kate smothered her face into Lena's chest sucking and biting

Lena LuthorToday at 02:16  
Lena gasped, moaning softly and stroking Kate's hair, riding confidently. "Mmm, you know if you keep this up you could end up taking several turns tonight."

Batwoman/Kate KaneToday at 02:17  
"I love my hair played with" suckling hard and smiling "i'm far from done and I may not pull out either babygirl" gripping that ass tight as she upped the pace  
"I really love that cute pout" kissing it

Lena LuthorToday at 02:35  
"Mmm, well I won't complain." Lena moaned, kissing back even as she let her legs wrap around Kate a little more. "You can always marry me and make babies... if you like."

Batwoman/Kate KaneToday at 02:37  
"if you do it'll be cute I won't fuss" rolling over to take control as they kissed, Kate smiled staring "I love that sassy voice" whispering as their chests met, going deep "will you be my wife Ms. Luthor?"

Lena LuthorToday at 02:47  
"Mmm, yes... I'll marry you." Lena smiled, kissing Kate as they came together again, chests brushing before nipping Kate's ear and murring a soft "So... now we're engaged, does that mean I get to ride this gorgeous pace a little harder?"

Batwoman/Kate KaneToday at 02:49  
Kate kissed back, her hair messy as she went faster smiling big showing dimples "of course my love" flexing as she gripping her wife's ass, loving the warm breath on her neck and ear "love you"

Lena LuthorToday at 02:50  
Lena mewled wantonly. "Mmm, love you too baby..." She gasped as Kate finally hit deeper. "Fuck... you are so good at that."

Batwoman/Kate KaneToday at 02:52  
"i'm good at many things, loving my wife to be is one of them" she whispering kissing Lena's neck, sucking on it hungrily as she came hard, still pumping

Lena LuthorToday at 03:46  
Lena soon cried out as she came. "Mmm, I love you, my wife."


	3. Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy Part 1

Pamela "Poison Ivy" Isley29/06/2020  
Dr Pamela Isley loved plants so much that she soon became known as Poison Ivy and was besties with Harley Quinn, fighting the forces of Evil like Harley's Ex Joker. As she undressed for bed, sliding in under the covers and closed her eyes, they popped open to see her bestie staring at her "Holy Shit Harls!" quickly covering up  
Harley Quinn29/06/2020  
Harley giggled and leant to kiss Pam's cheek. " 'Sup Buttahcup?"  
Pamela "Poison Ivy" Isley29/06/2020  
"uhh nothing really just had to call it off with Kite Man...he's a dork and his parents think i'm a prude...damn stuck up dickwads" laying back to talk and smiling a bit from the kiss "so about the other night...did you feel anything when we...you know...locked lips?"  
Harley Quinn30/06/2020  
"Now sugar..." Harley teased, kissing Ivy's cheek again softly. "You know I love you... don't be coy." She paused before adding. "I've actually loved you for a long time..."  
Pamela "Poison Ivy" Isley30/06/2020  
"i'm not scared..." smiling big playing with a pigtail staring "yeah you're the only one that actually understood me from the beginning...guess i'm attracted to you more than i thought...but damn you could have let me know you were there the whole time"  
unable to control herself, her vine poked in the sheets  
Harley Quinn30/06/2020  
"Some of us are nervous babes... besides mistah jay woulda tried to hurt you." Harley murmured. "Mmm, someone's frisky there.... you trying to make a toy babe?"  
Pamela "Poison Ivy" Isley30/06/2020  
"i dunno what you even seen in him Harls...he was an evil, Maniac" her eyes widened "i...i dunno what you're talking about...oh fuck me running..." noticing "welp..." laughing and kissing her bestie  
Harley Quinn30/06/2020  
"I dumped him remember?" Harley teased softly, laughing softly at Ivy's reaction, kissing her softly. "Why are you so gorgeous?"  
Pamela "Poison Ivy" Isley30/06/2020  
"i know but...oh i dunno...i'm part plant? is that why i'm gorgeous?...why are you?" smirking into the kiss, licking Harley's tongue moaning  
she used her powers to bring a vine out of the wall holding a Rose  
Harley Quinn30/06/2020  
Harley smiled softly, stroking Ivy's cheek. "You're perfect..." She murmured, accepting the Rose with a blush. "Maybe we should try and calm your vine there babe...."  
Pamela "Poison Ivy" Isley30/06/2020  
smiling softly uncovering herself, her vine cock now exposed "mmm sounds like a plan as always...conquering evil" pinching a tit  
Harley Quinn30/06/2020  
Harley giggled nuzzling closer. "Mmm, want me to suck it babe.... or do you prefer hands?"  
Pamela "Poison Ivy" Isley30/06/2020  
Ivy kissed Harley's forehead then her neck and down over her chest suckling softly "both?"  
Harley Quinn30/06/2020  
Harley smirked, humming softly and moving to tease Ivy's vine cock with her feet.  
Pamela "Poison Ivy" Isley30/06/2020  
"mmm they smell, must be those damn knee high socks you wear" laughing softly teasing and throbbing at her touch, tickling those cute white feet  
"you are so beautiful...all this time i wanted to be happy and settle down...maybe that could still happen..with you" grabbing a foot to suck those cute toes  
Harley Quinn30/06/2020  
"Smell like love." Harley teased. "Mmm, I'll settle down with you babe.... as long as you promise to love me?"  
Pamela "Poison Ivy" Isley30/06/2020  
"i didn't say they were bad Harls" smirking "you and me babe, together forever" pulling her girl over to kiss her again  
Harley Quinn30/06/2020  
Harley smirked, kissing Ivy softly. "Mmm, my PlantBae."  
Pamela "Poison Ivy" Isley30/06/2020  
"mmm my little Harlequin" moaning at the touch of her girl's soft feet on her cock, thrusting between them "here perv..i mean babe" offering her tits  
Harley Quinn30/06/2020  
Harley smirked and moved to suck on Ivy's chest. "Mmm.... kinky."  
Pamela "Poison Ivy" Isley30/06/2020  
sighing and laying back enjoying, watching "ohhhh yesss, my horny little clown Princess, want my love seed?"  
pushing Harley's face down to her vine cock, holding her pigtails with a grasp "by the way, look in the Rose Petals, i got you something" she whispered  
Harley Quinn02/07/2020  
Harley gasped and moaned softly, taking a minute to suck on Ivy's cock before sitting up and looking in the Rose. "Babe.... are you... proposing?"  
Pamela "Poison Ivy" Isley02/07/2020  
moaning and enjoying, smiling "didn't see that coming did you? you think i just sit around and water my plants?" rubbing her girl's cheek softly "i love you Harls, yes i'm asking you to be my wife, is this what you wanted?"  
Harley Quinn02/07/2020  
"Mmm, I never know what to expect from you." Harley teased, kissing Ivy softly. "I love you Ivy.... I'll marry you in a heartbeat, my plant girl."  
Pamela "Poison Ivy" Isley02/07/2020  
"i never know what to expect from you either...one minute you're wanting to smash someone's skull in..next minute you're undressing me with your eyes...i love you more" smiling and kissing her girl, holding her cute ass  
Harley Quinn02/07/2020  
Harley laughed, kissing Ivy again as she slid the ring on. "Shall we... see if you can make babies?"  
Pamela "Poison Ivy" Isley02/07/2020  
"wow.." Ivy laughed into the kisses "i can't see you as a Mommy but i feel that's what would calm your ass down a bit" using her powers of the vine to poke Harley in the ass, her cock throbbing in excitement as she just smirked "finish what you started"  
Harley Quinn02/07/2020  
"PlantMom maybe... with your babies." Harley teased, kissing Ivy. "That a 'mount' or do you need more sucking?"  
Pamela "Poison Ivy" Isley02/07/2020  
"you'd love that hmm? you'd be an amazing Mom too, not just saying that cause i love you and you're my bestie, i'm serious" kissing back "oh i can please you while you suck me and i might get a little bigger too, water helps plants grow" smirking as the extra vine from the wall tickled Harley's pussy  
Harley Quinn03/07/2020  
Harley moaned softly. "Mmm, naughty girl."  
Pamela "Poison Ivy" Isley03/07/2020  
Ivy chuckled softly  
"work that sexy naughty big mouth" playing with her wife's hair, toes curling as she licked her own nipples  
Harley QuinnYesterday at 01:46  
Harley murred and did as Ivy asked.  
Pamela "Poison Ivy" IsleyYesterday at 01:47  
"mmm my babe" her cock throbbed as the vine slithered into Harley's pussy, pleasuring her "how's that feel?"  
Harley QuinnYesterday at 03:10  
"So good baby..." Harley admitted, moaning softly and kissing Ivy a little hungrily.  
Pamela "Poison Ivy" IsleyYesterday at 03:11  
she kissed back smacking Harley's ass and smiled evily then retracted the vine "let me show you some real pleasure" adjusting to slide her cock in from behind holding the kiss and thrusting  
Harley QuinnYesterday at 14:18  
Harley gasped, moaning into the kiss.  
Pamela "Poison Ivy" IsleyYesterday at 14:57  
upping her pace and going deep moaning, playing with her wife's tits as her thumbs flicked the nipples "mmm damn ready?" cumming hard  
Harley QuinnToday at 01:58  
"Fuck yes." Harley mewled, soon cumming.


End file.
